Surprise!
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Flash Fic for carterfinley. The sight upon which Marti entered could not have inspired anymore surprise than if her friends had sprang upon her from behind the furniture.


**A/N: **This is my flash fic entry for carterfinley. I don't think this was exactly what the prompt was going for but this is what came out so…Anyway, hope you enjoy it! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Surprise!**

**THE REQUEST**

"Marti's birthday is coming up in the next couple weeks and we want to throw her a surprise party. The problem is George and I are very busy with work right now, so we were hoping that you would maybe do the planning…"

"You know your sister better than anyone. You came make her birthday very special. Nora and would really appreciate it…"

"We know you both have your own lives and are busy with other things but it would be very, very helpful if you would do this for us…"

"…For Marti."

"Yes, for _Marti_."

"And if you two could possibly try to get along. We want this to be perfect, it is her thirteenth birthday."

"A teenager already. Where did the time go?"

"I'm just hoping we don't have another Derek on our hands. We were lucky with Edwin, he doesn't seem interested in that type of behavior. I'm surprised for a while there it seemed like he wanted to be a replica of his brother. I guess that changed."

Casey snorted, "Thank God."

At the same time Derek piped up, "I'm sitting right here, you know?"

"Sorry, Derek." George responded, "So, if it's not too much trouble could you two _please_ do us this favor?"

Nora added, "We wouldn't ask if we had any other options."

Casey took a deep breath, "Even though I would rather drink acid than work with Derek, I'll do it fore Marti. Besides I know you're all hopeless when it comes to planning and organizing."

"And even though I would rather tear my eyes out with a Spork than spend my precious time with Casey, I'll do it for Marti." Derek shot back, "Besides what's a party without The Derek Venturi touch?"

George and Nora partook in a shared sigh of frustration. Nora added, "_Please_ try and be nice."

"I'm not sure they're capable of it." George shook his head with a chuckle.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Casey responded innocently.

Derek put an arm around Casey's shoulders. "We'll be angels, don't worry."

As soon as Nora and George walked away, neither convinced in the slightest, Casey shrugged off Derek's arm. "If you want this partnership to work out, you're gonna want to not touch me."

"I was just trying to get them off our backs. As if I would _want_ to touch you." Derek made a gagging sound in the back of his throat.

"Humph." Casey rolled her eyes, "They're right about the fact that you know Marti best. I don't know how you get in her head like you do—it must be a scary place. _But_, you know nothing about planning, well, anything. So you get to help with miniscule details…but I get to plan everything."

"I'm not going to argue about you doing all the work." Derek leaned back against the couch, folding his arms behind his head. "I'm lazy, remember?"

"Yeah," Casey scoffed, "No denying that."

**DECORATIONS**

"How did I get roped into this?" Derek complained as he walked down an aisle of the party store with Casey.

"We're picking out decorations." Casey responded as she examined a shelf of plates. "That qualifies as details, which as you agreed to, is your department."

"I could have done I myself. You didn't need to be here." Derek replied, continuing to grumble as they moved past the napkins.

"As much as I would rather spend my time elsewhere, in more _pleasant _company. You're likely to be sloppy and ignorant when it comes to decisions." Casey said bluntly. "I'm here to make sure your selections are reasonable."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Marti is _my_ sister, not yours. I'm sure I can figure out what she would want without your input."

"I am completely aware of the fact that you don't consider me family, but my Mom and George asked _both_ of us to do this." Casey snapped in response, "And Marti is a girl and you are not, therefore you are predisposed to not know what she likes exactly. You might have an idea, but I can refine it with a woman's touch."

Derek snickered, "Woman's touch? My God, are you kidding me?"

"Oh shut up!" Casey exclaimed. "Give me a break here Derek. Let's get this done so we can go."

"Fine." Derek conceded. "She's way past characters. Her favorite color is purple. And while it pains me to say it, she takes after you in loving all that girly stuff."

"Well, we could do this design. It's purple and it's got a nice feminine look." Casey suggested, "Not too mature, very new-teenager."

"Yeah, that'll do." Derek answered quickly, "Now can we go?"

**INVITATIONS**

"No boys."

"What?"

"_I said_, 'no boys.'" Derek repeated.

"I heard you what I meant was, you can't be serious!" Casey exclaimed.

"I'm dead serious. Marti is my baby sister. She doesn't need to be fraternizing with boys."

"She's going to be thirteen. Half her friends are boys. You're not going to exclude fifty percent of her friends based on gender. Are you?" Casey responded.

"Thirteen is still too young for her to be spending that much time with members of the opposite sex."

"Derek, tell me honesty, what were you doing with girls when you were thirteen?"

"That is completely different!" Derek flushed, "Besides that's my point exactly. If those boys are thinking the same things. I was thinking when I was thirteen; I don't want them around my sister."

"You can't seriously be worried about Dimi and his friends?'

"Of course, I'm not worried about Dimi. Have you me the kid? He's like the anti-Romeo." Derek scoffed, "It's the other ones. I'm worried about."

"Too bad. You're overruled. There will be boys." Casey shook her head. "You can't stop me from sending the invitations."

"And you can't stop me from slamming the door in their faces." Derek muttered.

**LAST MINUTE DETAILS**

"Oh this is ridiculous! Could you _possibly_ complain any more?" Casey closed her eyes, pressing her fingertips to her temple.

"Yes actually." Derek responded simply. "Would you like me to try?"

"Gah!" Casey groaned. "Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what, exactly?"

"Like _that_? That right there! You always have some sarcastic job you have to land. It's like you enjoy picking fights with me." Casey exclaimed, rounding on him.

"What's not to enjoy? You puff up and get all red in the face. It's incredibly entertaining." Derek responded.

"Oh stop it!" Casey yelled, catching Derek off guard and making him jerk back. "I would actually think you're a pretty decent guy if it wasn't for your incessant need to start arguments."

She would actually consider him more than just decent. She had found him to be much more than decent for years. He was good looking, confident (sometimes a little overly so but she had bore witness to enough of his insecurities to redeem his arrogance), funny and when he wanted one of the sweetest people she had ever met. All in all, it is easy to say that it has been very difficult for her to limit herself to only brotherly feelings for Derek. Yet with all the fighting, everything else she thought of him was pushed aside.

"Jesus Casey!" Derek called out in surprise. "It was a joke."

"I'm not laughing, am I?" Casey raised an eyebrow. "Look, I just want to get everything finished for Friday. We need to make sure everything we needed to do has been done. So let's just do that and then you can leave."

Derek remained quiet. Never, not once, in all the years they had been forced upon each other had she ended an argument in such a manner. It wasn't irritation or being annoyed at what a nuisance he was being. It was pure anger, with a touch of finality, as if she really couldn't think lower of him. As if she genuinely _hated_ him. His heart fell at the realization that maybe she did. He had always believed that fighting was just something they did. He would admit that in the most recent times the fights had gotten out of hand a few times (mainly so on things involving the party they were planning together) and they were no longer interjected with kind moments and thoughtfulness. They were all vile and no sweetness. Yet still he never thought it would come to this. He didn't want her to hate him, not when what he felt for her was such an opposite.

**THE ROUSE**

"Derek just picked me up, so by the time we get there you should be gone." Casey spoke into her cell phone as she closed the passenger side door behind her. Derek sent her a sidelong glance, and she purposely avoided his eyes.

"George, Lizzie, Edwin and I are taking her out to dinner. We've told her that you and Derek were both busy with work and that you couldn't get out of and that you would be coming by tomorrow." Nora responded. "We'll call before we're heading back to make sure everything is done."

"Okay, we'll see you later." Casey replied, "Bye Mom."

Derek pulled away from Casey's house and began to head toward their old home. The car was filled with thick silence. It was a strange experience. He had never been in the same vicinity of Casey this long with some sort of argument taking place. The entire drive there was silent, neither spoke a word after Casey hung up with her mother.

The first words came after they had unloaded all their bags of decorations, the cake, and a variety of other things for the party; Derek had driven down the block to park out of sight and they surveyed the room.

"Let's do this."

**PREPARATIONS**

"No Derek!" Casey yelled. "You need to tack it further over, or it won't hang properly."

Derek stood on a chair trying to tack up a excessive display of purple streamers. "So now you're talking to me?"

"What?" Casey responded.

"Was what I said yesterday really that bad? We've had worse arguments than that and they didn't end up with you kicking me out of your place and giving me the silent treatment for this long." Derek answered stepping down from the chair and letting the streamer fall.

"Can you blame me for being fed up? Being hit with a barrage of insults and sarcastic comments on a regular basis, doesn't that give me an excuse to be angry?" Casey stopped what she was doing to give Derek an expectant look.

"You know what Case; don't dish out what you can't take." Derek retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means!" Derek exclaimed, "You treat me with the exact same courtesy that irks you so. Do you think I enjoy it?"

"Well, I…"

"I've always thought this was just something we do. Our sick and twisted way of showing affection, I guess." Derek shrugged, "Apparently not though."

After Casey failed to respond, Derek returned to the streamers. He untacked the one he had tacked up right before Casey had started yelling and tacked it further over. When he was done, the streamers fell perfectly. Casey had been right. He had to admit, Casey was always right.

**ARRIVAL OF THE GUESTS**

"Hello, thanks for coming." Casey greeted the group of guests that had just arrived. "Help yourself to some snacks or drinks. The birthday should be home any minute."

"How many boys did you invite?" Derek hissed into Casey's ear as she closed the door.

Casey shook off the shiver that went down her spine before replying, "As many as were on the list my Mom gave me. All of her friends whether they'll show up or not, I don't know."

"Of course they'll show up! They're boys." Derek began.

"Hormone controlled, immoral boys." Casey finished, "Don't worry so much. Marti is a smart girl. And we've already been over this."

"Oh I worry." Derek shook his head. "I wouldn't have to, if you would have listened to me and not invited the boys."

"Oh my God! Are you going to have this same stupid argument again?" Casey snapped, drawing the attention of the guests that were standing around. She shook her head, "I'm not doing this, not here, not now."

The doorbell rang and Casey moved away to answer the door. As the last few guests trickled in, Derek fought to control himself. It wasn't fair for Casey to get that angry with him and then halt all arguments. He was about to approach her when her cell rang. He stopped and listened as she answered. It would be Nora calling to make sure everything was ready.

"Yeah Mom, everything is ready, they're all here." Casey said clearly. "Okay, okay. See you soon."

"On their way?" Derek asked.

"Yeah just leaving the restaurant." Casey answered. "Okay everyone get ready, she'll be here any minute."

"I want to talk to you." Derek murmured to Casey as she busied herself arranging and rearranging the plastic silverware and plates.

"No." Casey shook her head, "No because every time we '_talk_' we start fighting and I really, _really _cannot take anymore."

"Will you just listen to me?" Derek questioned, "Casey, come on."

"I said no."

"This is ridiculous Casey, completely childish."

"Well, you would know, you're the expert on childish behavior." Casey countered.

"You can't ignore me forever." Derek stated simply.

"Watch me." Casey challenged.

Derek didn't know what possessed him to do it, he just wanted her attention. The next thing Casey knew she had been hit full on in the face with a handful of cake.

**SURPRISE!**

The sight upon which Marti entered could not have inspired anymore surprise than if her friends had sprang upon her from behind the furniture.

_Derek hadn't planned past the first scoop of cake. Casey had squeaked, wiped off some of the cake and icing off her face and then immediately dived for the cake to pelt Derek with a handful in revenge. It hit him square in the chest and his mouth fell open. What resulted of this exchange was both of them going for the cake and starting a raging food fight between the two while all of Marti's friends watched in shock._

_"What is wrong with you?" Casey yelled trying to dodge what Derek threw at her, before tossing some at him._

_"I tried to tell you!" Derek responded, lunging forward to smash some cake into her hair. "It's my way of showing affection."_

_"Affection!' Casey exclaimed, pushing him off while simultaneously wiping cake down his shirt. "Affection! Does this look like affection?!"_

_"For us? Yes—" Derek stepped back and hit a patch of cake that had fallen to the ground. He lost his balance and tumbled, sprawled out on the floor._

_Casey snickered, "Yeah, real affectionate."_

_Derek pushed himself up off the ground, "Don't you see it Casey? It's about all we can do to show we care. At least, it's about all I can do."_

_"You can't be serious."_

_"Well, you don't really give me much room to be nice to you Casey." Derek responded, "If I'm mean, you're mean right back and if I'm nice you're paranoid and suspicious."_

_"That is not true!" Casey shook her head._

_"Uh, yeah it is."_

_"No, it isn't!" Casey retorted, throwing another chunk of cake at him._

_Derek smirked, "So we're gonna start this again?" He tossed some back, before wiping some that had got on his face off. "And by the way, it is true. I would know, because it's why I've never been able to do this—"_

_Derek closed the distance between them and caught her lips with his. She tensed in surprise but eventually she relaxed into the kiss. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer. It was then that the front door opened and Marti and the rest of the Venturis and McDonalds spilled in._

"Oh my God!" Marti squealed.

Casey and Derek broke apart abruptly, drawn back to reality by the sound. They took a couple steps away from each other. Derek still had a small smile on his lips when he replied, "Surprise?"

**BIRTHDAY PRESENTS**

"We're really sorry we messed up your party and your…_cake._" Casey said as she started to clean up. Marti's guest had all gone home. Nora and George had said nothing about what they had witnessed, instead they had gone on with the party as if their oldest children weren't covered in birthday cake and hadn't been caught kissing in front of a bewildered bunch of thirteen year olds. But now the party was over and Casey and Marti were cleaning up together. Derek had been recruited to lug out the trash.

"Cake smake." Marti responded. "You think I care about a cake?"

"Well, we did kind of ruin your party. Got cake everywhere. I think we scared your friends too." Casey shrugged.

Marti paused in what she was doing, "You guys gave me the best birthday gift ever."

"How so?" Casey frowned.

"We've been waiting for you two to get together for the _longest_ time." Marti answered. "In fact, Edwin, Lizzie and I had a bet going, and you two won me fifty big ones!"

"What?"

"Edwin said that he and Lizzie would be finishing college before you got together. Lizzie was a little more optimistic and said by the time I was graduating high school and _I_ said that you would come to your senses much sooner." Marti explained. "So I win. Happy Birthday to me!"

Casey laughed, "Yeah, Happy birthday to you."

"Well, I better go collect before they try and weasel out of it." Marti said. "Thank you so much for everything, Casey."

Marti gave Casey a quick hug before running off to find Lizzie and Edwin. Derek returned from the trash and came over to help Casey. She smiled as he arrived beside her.

"Hey." Casey replied.

"Hey." Derek reciprocated, "Need any help?"

"Yeah sure." Casey nodded.

Derek leaned down and dropped a small kiss on her lips before helping clean up the unused plates, napkins and silverware, "So how surprised were they to walk in on that?"

"It was definitely an unforgettable birthday, so they can't complain can they?" Derek smiled.

"No, I don't think _anyone_ can complain." Derek agreed, smiling widely.

**

* * *

**

**The Prompt:**

3. Marti's thirteenth birthday is here. Nora and George need Derek and Casey to plan the surprise party. They've been in love with each other for years, but the fights kept them from ever expressing how they felt. Can they set aside pent-up feelings to make their sister happy, or will the passion they hid for so long come bursting out?

**Sorry if I butchered it! Hope you enjoy! R&R! -Mac**


End file.
